San'Layn
' San'Layn' is a Kingdom of Sindar Elves that reject the teachings and principles that cemented the Sindar Elves. Although they still maintain their affiliation with the Sindar Elves they mainly do this as an insult to the Quel'Thalas , and if they were being honest would be classified as Dark Elves. The San'Layn maintain their capital inside Icecrown Forest where in the near direct middle lies their seat at Icecrown nestled at the top of the mountain peak itself. The San'Layn maintain frosty relations with Lothlorian , but are in a bitter war with the Sindar Elves of Quel'Thalas. Due to their Magi corruption and physical changes they have become known as the Fell Elves of which are still a branch of the Sindar Elves due to their calling of themselves Sindar Elves. Although the San'Layn do not know yet, the voice their queen heard that told her to go to Icecrown was the voice of the Dark Lord Sauron . The Queen now knows who is giving her all the advise, and who is now her lord, but she keeps this from her people lest they lose faith in her power. History Early History The San'Layn were originally founded by Drasen Lanathel during the days of the Elven Civil War. Illidan was the architect of their creation but he only cared about more power and because of this he left Drasen in charge of actually forming his idea into a true organization. Throughout the Elven Civil War there numbers increased as Drasen recruited large numbers from the Dark Elves that were invading the Ulthuan coastline. This continued for the entirety of the civil war and ended with the wars end. With the civil war came the exodus of the Sindar Elves from Ulthuan, and this meant Illidan's love Tyrande was leaving so he was going as well. The San'Layn followed Illidan to France, and Athel Loren, and took up residence within the forest for many centures slowly growing in number over this time. Lothlorian Civil War Main Article : Lothlorian Civil War Leaving Athel Loren During the days leading up to the Lothlorian Civil War , the third internal group of the forest called the San'Layn became very intertwined in the affairs of the forest. Travelling to Icecrown Following the fall out of the Sunwell Massacre, the followers of Queen Lanellia Lanethen would mobilize and began leaving Athel Loren en masse or else they would be targeted and killed by a very vengeful Lothlorian Elven population. As the Queen led the San'Layn from Athel Loren the group that she left were only several hundred San'Layn in number accompanied by nearly twice that number in Lothlorian captives. With no plan at hand other then Queen Lanellia following the voice in her head the group simply marched northward following the river Manex, where eventually the group reached the outlining hills of the mountains of Pyreese and it was at this point that Queen Lanathel had a vision that the San'Layn should enter the mountains. Geography The San'Layn are based around the Pyreese Mountain range in central France. The mountains lie north west of the San'Layn old home of Athel Loren . The amount of the precipitation the range receives, including rain and snow, is much greater in the western than in the eastern Pyrenees, because of the moist air that blows in from the Atlantic Ocean over the Bay of Biscay. After dropping its moisture over the western and central Pyrenees, the air is usually dry over the eastern Pyrenees. The winter average temperature is -2 °C (28.4 °F). Sections of the mountain range vary in more than one respect. Some glaciers are found in the western and especially the snowy central Pyrenees, but the eastern Pyrenees are without any glaciers - with the quantity of snow falling there being insufficient to cause their development. The glaciers are confined to the northern slopes of the central Pyrenees, and do not descend, like those of the Alps, far down into the valleys, but have their greatest lengths along the direction of the mountain chain. They form, in fact, in a narrow zone near the crest of the highest mountains. Here, as in the other great mountain ranges of central Europe, there is great evidence of a much wider extension of the glaciers during the Ice Ages. The case of the glacier in the valley of Argeles Gazost, between Lourdes and Gavarnie, in the département of Hautes-Pyrénées is the best-known instance. The snow-line varies in different parts of the Pyrenees from about 2,700 to 2,800 metres above sea level. Points of Interest The only settlement held by the San'Layn is the gargantuan city of Icecrown Citadel. But surrounding this city are many towers and holds that are inhabited by the San'Layn. While Icecrown Citadel holds the vast majority of the population of the San'Layn there are small populations in the smaller fortresses, but all in all the major population (more then 50%) resides within Icecrown Citadel. Icecrown Citadel See Also : Icecrown Citadel Icecrown Citadel is a massive fortress city built in the Peerese mountains of central France that holds the capital and center of the San'Layn Kingdom. Icecrown citadel in its present state begin following the events of the Lothlorian Civil War when the San'Layn were driven out of Athel Loren and forced to travel north. During this travel the San'Layn were driven to mountains of Pyreese by voices in the mind of Queen Lenethel, and when they arrived she used a massive skeleton army to create the massive fortress as it exists today. Icecrown Citadel has a very low living population with less then a thousand San'Layn living here, as the majority of San'Layn live in Caurtunia then in the Queens fortress of Icecrown. Aurentania See Also : Aurentania Aurentania is a mighty factory city to the west of Icecrown Citadel l. Aurentania is massive in its size, but within the actual city the number of San'Layn is diminitive and most of the inhabitints and workers are the skeletal workforce of the San'Layn. Aurentania along with being a massive factory for the production of the armor, and weapons of the vast skeletal armies of the San'Layn is also a testing grounds of such for the greatest of the San'Layn Magi, and for this reason it has a very small amount of actual San'Layn but has two princes within its holds. Caurtunia See Also : Caurtunia Caurtunia or "The Pit of Saron" is city that lies behind the might city of Icecrown Citadel . The city is the largest center of population of San'Layn in the Kingdom, but it is far exclipsed by the endless horde of skeletons that live in the vast fortress of Icecrown Citadel. The pit of Saron is very important because it is the site of the Saron stone which is the San'Layn's anwser to the loss of the Sunwell. Saron is a device which has remarkably similar properties to the power of the Sunwell, and in this the San'Layn have stip mined the area in their constant search for more and more of Saron. Goverment The goverment of San'Layn is a dictatorship ruled through the power of the Queen of the'' San'Layn''. The Queen then passes power down to her Princes, who then pass power to their commanders. The Queen See Also : Queen Lanathel The San'Layn are led by Queen Lanathel who has ruled since San'Layn was founded. She maintains Princes, who are all of her numerous children, and a few very loyal servents as the commanders of her Kingdom. Once a noble women who loved the wild, she became currupted by the mighty powers she recieved through her abusive use of the Sunwell. This coruption wrecked her mind, and when she finally began to recover she begin hearing the voice of Malekor while taking her people into the Icecrown Mountains. SInce this moment she has been a loyal servent of Malekor, and does his bidding without question. Princes The Princes are the second command ring of the San'Layn and are chosen based on the fact that they are all sons of Queen Lanathel, so in this way they are deemed to be beyond loyal to the Queen. Secondary Command Blood Lord Blood Priest Demographics Foreign Relations Category:Icecrown Mountain Category:Dark Elves Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Queen Lanathel Category:Sindar Elves Category:Fel Elves